Sweet Sacrifice
by Jenny2007
Summary: Draco and Hermione are forced to marry after Voldemort takes Hermione prisoner. Now they are married, partners in every class, and roommates. Will they fall for one another? Chapter 3 is up! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Sacrifice

by JennyRice07

Summary: Dumbledore was killed at the end of Harry's 6th year, but he died by the hands of Voldemort. Since then Voldemort has been taking over the wizarding world. The order s fighting him. Snape is still a spy and has been placed by Voldemort as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione's family are killed and she is taken prisoner. There I think that should just about sum it up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Meet your maker

June:

Harry sat at the table in the Weasley's kitchen hanging on to every word that Kingsley said.

"What?!" he asked for probably the third time.

"For the last time Hermione's parents were attacked and killed. Hermione is missing and we are trying to find her but we have a feeling that Voldemort already has her."

When they finally overcame their shock both boys reacted at once. Ron cried and Harry stood and punched the wall. Then Harry turned to Ron and said, "Don't worry. We will find her! We will Ron."

6-weeks later:

Hermione glanced into the old, cracked mirror that hung over the dusty sink. Beside it was the small toilet that she was forced to use. It also was covered in dust. Everything down her was. She had been brought to the Malfoy's and locked in the basement. Their was a small bed with a bare mattress. Hermione was given one thin blanket to sleep under. It was the middle of the summer so it was hot anyways. They floor was covered in a layer of dirt so thick that you couldn't even tell their was a floor. Their was no light so her eyes has grown accustomed to the darkness. The only window was the size of a tissue box and had bars running down it. Insects would often fly in from that window.

She turned back to the mirror. Her figure had shrunk. She looked almost like a skeleton. Sure she had been a small girl to begin with, but now she was so thin that her skin was hanging off. You could see her ribs through the white t-shirt she was wearing. Or at least it had been white. It was dirty and ripped in several places now. One of the pant legs on her jeans was hanging on at the knee by a little piece of fabric. She had been her for six long weeks.

Six weeks of very little to no food. Six weeks of no decent running water. Six weeks and not a clean outfit to wear. She wished that she would just die already. She was so weak from starvation that she could hardly stand up anymore.

Suddenly Hermione heard the door to the staircase open. She hoped that they would bring her some food tonight. Instead Bellatrix and Narcissa were standing their. She stood and walked to the cell door.

"Tonight witch, you will meet our lord. In fact," Bellatrix gave her shrill laugh, "Tonight could be you're death."

"Bella do not talk that way! Our lord will not hurt you if you do as he asks you. Well he won't hurt you much. Look at you. You're disgusting. We must make you presentable."

They pulled Hermione up the stairs into a bathroom. Narcissa tore off what remained of Hermione's clothing and started to scrub her down. Bellatrix entered the room with a dress in hand. Once Hermione was clean enough they dressed her in a red dress and fixed her hair.

Hermione didn't remember much of the details after that. Only that she was suddenly looking at Voldemort as he called her to come forth.

"You have been friends with Potter since you started school. I am going to ask you to join my ranks. Join and I will spare you're life. If not I'll send you back to that prison cell and do just what it takes to keep you alive. What do you say?"

Hermione didn't answer. She kept staring at the ground.

"My Lord if I may?" Severus Snape had stepped forth and bowed down.

"Go ahead Severus."

"If she joins your ranks and then goes back to school and spends all of her time with Potter she will leave and have the order protect her. Perhaps we should take an alternative route to insure that doesn't happen."

Voldemort rubbed his chin, "Go on."

"Perhaps if we marry her off to ...oh I don't know...Malfoy and I make them both Head Girl and Boy that will keep her away from Potter."

"Hum...I like your thinking Severus. Draco and Hermione will marry tomorrow."

"My Lord." Draco stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes Draco."

"I do not wish to be married to the mud blood."

"Yes Draco I can see how this would affect you. After Potter is dead we will get rid of her. For now though you will do as you're told. Tomorrow you will marry Hermione."

"Yes my lord."

-

-

The next day, Hermione found herself dressed in an ivory dress in Malfoy Manner. Soon it was time for her to meet Draco in front of Voldemort. He personally was doing the ceremony. Narcissa escorted her to the ball room.

Twenty minutes later she was Hermione Malfoy. School started in two weeks. This was going to be a long year.

Author's note: Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Sacrifice

By JennyRice07

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I hate it when I forget my stories. I've had a massive writing block with both this story and To Dream Of Second Chances. Please forgive me and be patient! Love to you all.

Song: I listened to Not Alone while writing this chapter. P.S. I don't own the song either!

Chapter 2

Back to Hogwarts.

Hermione set alone in the compartment on the train. Draco had disguised it to be a luggage compartment. The last few weeks had been a confusing blur. First the wedding. She had been tugged, hit, bruised, and beat. She walked down the isle on Snape's arm with two black eyes. Complements of Lucius Malfoy (Draco's best man). She was refused food through out the reception. Well apart from the one bit Draco had feed her when they cut the cake. Honestly after weeks on nearly starving to death it was bitter sweet anyways.

The next confusing thing that happened was the honeymoon. Draco had taken her back to the hotel his parents had booked for them. He instantly transformed from the cruel jackass he'd been all morning. He'd promised her softly that he would not hurt her and apologized saying that the dark lord was making him do this. Then instead of the rough sex she'd been expecting, he's loved her so gently. It almost made her feel like she had someone who cared for her. Well almost. In public he played his part well, but he was always kind and gentle when they were alone. He had even hidden a plate of food for her.

Third was that the dark lord decided not to allow her to be Head Girl. She was to live with Draco in the Head Boys room, but Lavender Brown was the new Head Girl. Snape had set the order that Hermione have all the same classes as Draco, and be partners with him in all classes as well. They had also refused her books until she was at Hogwarts so she couldn't study ahead. They wanted Draco to be the smart one.

Draco returned from his meeting with the prefects. He handed Hermione his school books. She looked up at him puzzled. "They said that I couldn't let you have your books until class started. They didn't say anything about me giving you mine." He replied not looking at her as he laid down on the opposite side of her. Within minutes he was snoring.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Draco shuffled Hermione along into the first carriage. They again we're alone. Hermione wondered if this was to protect her or if it was orders. Once inside the castle, she took her place beside him at the Slytherin table. She ignored the stares and rude comments from others as they watched the first years getting sorted. Then the sorting was over and the smell of the food that was suddenly on the table overwhelmed her. After going so long without food, her mouth watered and she had to stop herself from grabbing everything. All to soon the ceremony was over and Draco was pulling her towards the Head Boy and Girl rooms. Lavender was already their and ready to pounce on her.

"Just because you're married to the Head Boy doesn't mean you get any special privileges. You will not take my job away."

Hermione hung her head, "I never intended to do that Lavender."

Draco pulled her towards their rooms. They were huge. First the common room had two couches, two desks, and a huge fireplace. They had their own bathroom. And the Bedroom was beautiful with green and silver colors. They had a king size bed also.

Draco turned to look at her after they had explored their rooms, "I have to go on my first round now will you be ok until I return?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'll try not to be gone to long."

When Draco had gone Hermione started putting away their clothes in to the dresser's and books into the giant bookshelf in their common room. Usually a house elf did the work but the Dark Lord had exclaimed that he wanted their room cleaned by her and that Draco was to report it if it was to get messy. Not that Draco would, but Hermione was sort of a neat freak.

Draco kept to his promise and was back as soon as she was done.

"Wow, you've really been working."

Hermione blused as she set on the couch and stared straight ahead at the fireplace.

"Hermione can we talk?" She looked up and saw that he had a lot on his mind.

"Sure what's up."

Draco set down nervously beside her running a hand through his hair, "You see the thing is that I never wanted to go to the Dark Lord. I don't agree with the way Muggleborns are treated. My father sort of forced me. Hermione I'll do everything I can to protect you. I can promise you that. But I need you to help me. If I tell you to do something it's probably not my idea in the first place. And I have to be a little rough with you in public. Do you understand?" he looked her right in the face.

Hermione nodded and continued to look at the fire instead of him.

Draco suddenly got down on his knees and took her hands forcing her to look right at him, "Hermione, my wife, I promise to protect you and take care of you to the best of my ability. I need you to trust me. Do you think you could Hermione? Do you think you could trust me?"

Hermione let the tears fall down her face, "Yes Draco I can trust you!"

And with that answer Draco hugged her tightly to him. This was the start to their very rough future. And the first day of classes wasn't going to make things any easier for them.

Author's note: Please review if you want another chapter.

Preview: The first days of class are rough especially when all of Hermione's teacher act like she's not even their.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Sacrifice

By JennyRice07

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviews who gave me some ideas. It helped me get this story back off the ground. And thanks to those of you who have favorited this story or added it to your alerts. I will try to update again soon. Please at the end of this chapter if you have any idea's, let me know!

Chapter 3

Beginning a New Life

The first month went by so fast that it left Hermione's head spinning. Her professors ignored her most of the time on Snape's orders. Not that Hermione ever raised her hand anymore. She didn't want to talk out loud. But that didn't mean that the old know-it-all was gone for good. She had a new hobby. This one seemed to please the Dark Lord. Instead of raising her hand and giving the answers herself, she wrote them on a piece of parchment and slid it across the desk to Draco who then would answer the questions. She and Draco had become close friends as the days went by. He was surprisingly down to Earth.

It had been a very confussing month. The first confusing thing was when Snape summoned Draco and Hermione into his office. Hermione thought that it was something else the Voldemort had demanded. It had been quite a surprise when Ron and Harry had both grabbed her and hugged her.

"Hermione! Oh we're so glad you're safe." Ron had said before noticing Draco.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry spat at him.

"I'm her husband. What do you think I'm doing here?" Draco responded with a shrug. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Just like that Ron snapped and pulled his wand on Draco. "No!" she shrieked as she jumped in front of Draco.

"Hermione are you insane. He's just using you to get information to Voldemort." Harry tried to pull her away from Draco but she wouldn't budge.

"No he's not. He's good to me. He married me to keep You-Know-Who from killing me."

This caused Harry and Ron to freeze. "What?" they asked in unison.

"That's right boys. Voldemort gave her the choice of joining the Death Eaters or being killed so I came up with a plan to marry her to Draco and keep them here where the Order can keep them both safe. Draco has been on our side all along." Snape spoke for the first time since they entered the room. "Now I'm glad that you have been reunited, but we must keep this meeting brief so that the Dark Lord know's nothing of it.

And that's how she was reunited with Harry and Ron and also learned that Snape was on the Order's side. About two days after that Lavender apologized for the way she treated Hermione. She and Hermione quickly became close friends again.

Things became a rotine after that. Hermione usually had class till 3. Then she finished all of her Homework by 4. Usually she cleaned their suite until it was time to go to dinner. So this leads us to where we are now. The first month had passed by quickly. It was the beginning of October and Hermione wished she had brought her cloak to Potions class because the air was very chilly, even with all of the cauldrons boiling. Professor Reed had replaced Snape. He was worse than Snape had ever been. He hated all students. Voldemort had put him there so that he could make potions for the war.

Today they were making the Draught of Sleeplessness. It was a highly dangerous potion and should only be attempted by experts. Neville had already sent half of the class to the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Draco worked quickly trying to finish their potion. Hermione had never heard of this potion before but she hated it. It caused a person to never be able to sleep again. Eventually it caused the person to go insane and kill themselves. She was sure that this was a potion made for the Dark Lord. They were on the right track until Hermione noticed that their potion was pink instead of the light green it was supossed to turn. Before she could instruct Draco on how to fix it, Professor Reed saw it.

"Mr. Malfoy. Why is it, do you think, that your potion is pink when it is supposed to turn green?" Professor Reed looks at Draco expecting an answer.

"Umm" Draco looks at Hermione for help. She slides the paper that she wrote the answer on towards him. He glances down quick enough to see the answer without letting Professor Reed see.

"I forgot to turn it counter clock wise 4 times before I added the Newt Eyes."

"Precisely. 20 points from Gryffindor Miss Malfoy for not telling your husband how to fix a potentially dangerous error." Hermione looks down and starts scribbling notes again.

After Reed is gone Draco whispers, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble. Thanks for helping me out back there."

"You're welcome."

"Do you know how to fix this so we can get out of here? I'm starving."

Hermione giggled making Draco's face go red. "What?"

She turns her head to look at him, a huge grin on her face, "You're always hungry."

"I am not always hungry." Draco puffed out his chest pretending to be annoyed with her.

"Yes you are. Anyways, just take the potion off of the heat and add the Fig leaf. Make sure you stir it counter clock wise ten times and clockwise 5. It should counteract the mistake with the Newt eyes."

Draco did as she said. It worked. The potion turned the bright blue that it was supposed to turn. They bottled the potion. Hermione cleaned the desk as Draco gave the potion to Professor Reeed and they left for lunch. Draco and Hermione always ate lunch in there rooms. The Dark Lord had wanted Draco to eat in the Great Hall with everyone else to show off Hermione, but Draco claimed that he had so much homework that he needed the extra space to spread out with his books during his lunch period. The Dark Lord had granted him this, but only if they eat Dinner at the Great Hall every night.

The truth was the Draco didn't have much homework. He was brighter than Hermione had ever given him credit for. He usually had his homework done within a few hours after class was finished for the day and always before he started his first round. It was a lot different living with him and not being begged for hours to write and essay that was due the next day because Ron couldn't write his way out of a paper bag. Instead they used their lunch period to talk and spend time getting to know one another and occasionally sneak Ron and Harry in to see her. Since the meeting in Snapes's office Draco, Harry, and Ron seemed to start getting along. They were finally convinced that Draco was taking care of Hermione and keeping her out of harms way. Draco's Slytherin boys claimed that the only reason that he took Hermione back to his room was to shag her. Of course for her sake Draco never argued that. This had been another one of the reason's he had used to get the Dark Lord to allow him to take lunch in their rooms. He hadn't actually touched her since their honeymoon. Hermione suspected that it was because he didn't want to push her into anything. The Slyterins hadn't give her as much trouble as she expected them too, but there were two different instances where Draco had to report to Voldemort to explain what had happened.

The first was when Blaise had tried to grab Hermione's breast causing Draco to punch him in the face. Blaise went down hard. He hit his head on the corner of the table causing him to have a concussion and he had to be taken to the Hospital wing. Voldemort had demanded to know what had possessed Draco to hit Blaise over touching the mudblood. Draco had responded by saying that if he had to be married to the mudblood that he didn't want to be disgraced by having another man's hands all over her. The Dark Lord used Crucio on Hermione for "tempting another man". Draco stood still and pretended to enjoy it. Then when he took her home he babied her and treated her wounds while apologizing. That night he held her as they slept. The bright side was that the Slytherin boys were instructed to ignore her and pretend that she wasn't there.

The second was when Pansy and the other Slytherin girls had jumped her when she found herself alone inside the girls bathroom. They took turns beating her endlessly. Lavender chose that exact moment to walk in and tried to pull some of the girls off of Hermione. She quickly jumped on Millicent, but Milicent flung Lavender into the sink. This caused the pipes to burst spraying cold water everywhere. This was when Lavender realized that she needed back up she used the DA coins from there fifth year to call for help. Within minutes Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Hannah, and Susan we're pulling the Slytherin girls off of her. Hermione ended up with a broke arm, four teeth knocked out, a broken nose, and two black eyes. Madam Pomfrey fixed all of this for her in a bout an hour. All of the Slytherin's had received detentions. Pansy had immediately wrote to the Dark Lord to report what had happened. Again he wanted to know why Draco had allowed this. Draco again told him that if he had to parade Hermione around he wanted her to look good and not like a beat up teddy bear. The Dark Lord finally set a law stating that while the war was going on that no one was to touch Hermione. Of course that didn't stop the Howlers or the evil looks that she got. Draco had finally installed shields against the Howlers because they were keeping them both up at night. This just angered the girls more so they took to setting off firecrackers at her feet or other mean pranks throughout the day. Hermione just tried to ignore them. Finally someone (Draco claims that it wasn't him although it was brilliant) cast a charm on Hermione so that whenever a firework or something else unpleasant was aimed for her, it went back on the user. Pansy had most of her eyebrows blown off when one particularly nasty firecracker went off in her face. Neville eventually took credit for this claiming that he knew what it was like to be tormented. Thus how Draco and Neville became friends.

No, her new life wasn't as bad as she had imagined. She was beginning to like it. Only time would tell what this year would bring.

Author's Note: Thanks again to all of my reviews. I still need you're help because the writer's block is still there. What do you want to see next?


	4. Chapter 4

I have no intention of finishing this story. I really liked the plot line at first, but I got lost. I started this story my Freshman year of college and after that college was so demanding that I never had time to go back to it. I would love for someone to take over and finish it, because I really would like to read a story along these lines. Any takers? To my loyal readers and reviewers THANK YOU for reading my story and I'm sorry I couldn't finish it for you.


End file.
